Although the description herein will refer to in some cases specifically to snowmobiling in describing the specifics of the construction and use of the apparatus, it will be understood that the present invention has utility for each of the above applications. A snowmobiler's safety and enjoyment, for example, is greatly enhanced when a smooth, even layer of snow covers the trail they have chosen to ride.
Downhill skiers prefer soft, fluffy snow. Snowmobilers, fat-tire bicyclers, cross country skiers, aircraft (either on wheels or skis) and others traversing snow generally need a smooth, hard, dense surface. The hardness of ice is ideal, but the texture of snow is also needed for traction.
Trail grooming is important to snowmobilers because it has a very fundamental impact upon the enjoyment of their ride. Consequently, the general interest in good trail grooming is high throughout the snowmobiling community including businesses that cater to snowmobilers. At the same time, however, the actions of and the equipment used by snowmobile riders often relishing fast starts or stops, powering through curves, carbide runners, paddle tracks, and powerful engines can combine to have great impact on the conditions of snowmobile trails and can essentially destroy them very quickly. Trail grooming is typically the single greatest expense facing the operation of a snowmobile trail system, both in terms of capital costs to purchase expensive equipment as well as for the ongoing costs of operating and maintaining that equipment in harsh winter conditions. In many areas, trail grooming is often the primary focus of a snowmobile club or association's activities. It can account for as much as 50% to 75% of total expenditures for agency or association operated snowmobile programs. Thus, it is big business.
Snowmobile trail grooming equipment shares a common history with tracked vehicles originally developed for Antarctic travel and for the alpine ski industry. However, in the mid-1980's a number of changes began to evolve in snowmobile trail grooming tractors and drags that have greatly increased the effectiveness of today's snowmobile grooming equipment. While there is still some crossover today between alpine ski and snowmobile trail grooming equipment, snowmobile trail grooming equipment has evolved to be a specialty product that stands on its own.
Typical grooming tractors have a primary purpose is to provide the power to pull an implement (drag), power a tiller, or carry a compactor bar across the top of the snow. It may also be used to carry a front blade. Some areas also use farm tractors equipped with a track conversion to pull a dragged grooming apparatus. The actual work of grooming the snow on the trail bed is performed by a front blade used in conjunction with implements like a drag or tiller that are either towed or carried behind the tractor. A grooming drag is called a “planer” or a “surfacer” by some manufacturers.
A growing number of snowmobiles are operating on snowmobile trails today, which drives an increasing need for smooth trails that can keep traffic moving safely. This makes it necessary to optimize the use of personnel and equipment involved with trail grooming. Increased operational costs have also necessitated tighter controls on grooming operations to maximize the effectiveness of expenditures.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.